1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of a control device that controls a display device such as an electrooptic device, and of an electronic device such as a liquid crystal projector that includes the control device.
2. Related Art
As this type of control device, there is a control device that controls a liquid crystal display device that displays an image by causing light emitted by a light source to be incident on a liquid crystal panel. For such a liquid crystal display device, a technique is known, which controls the luminance of a light source using a dimming unit (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-186111). The control device controls the dimming unit on the basis of a video signal or the like and achieves luminance that is suitable for the video signal (for example, refer to JP-A-5-66501).
However, when the luminance is changed on the basis of the video signal by the aforementioned technique, the spectrum of the light emitted by the light source may be changed. When the spectrum is changed, the white balance of a displayed video image is largely changed. Thus, the aforementioned technique has a technical problem that the quality of the video image may be reduced due to the change in the luminance.